The present invention deals with systems for delivering data of various types to users.
More particularly it relates to systems for delivering data to users, which data are presented on electronic devices arranged on bottles or containers for beverages.
Systems of the above mentioned type are known and disclosed for example in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/588,494, 11/821,334, 11/821,335, 11/821,349, 12/454,862, 11/454,863, 12/590,000, 12/590,013, 12/655,442, 12/655,444 and our U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,954,970, 8,056,273, 8,123,033 and D 617 200. The above mentioned patents and patent applications disclose the system in which the data are stored in the memory of the electronic device on the bottles or containers for beverages and are just activated by a user to be exhibited, or the data are transmitted remotely from a control center to the electronic devices and are exhibited by the electronic devices where activated.
It is believed that the existing systems of the above mentioned type can be further improved.